


Beast

by kittencauldrone



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sleep Walking, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: I'm participating in kinktober! day one's prompt i chose was 'sleepy sex'enjoy some stanchez





	Beast

Sleeping is like the second most favorite thing the couple do in bed. The first being, well, sex of course. Quiet honestly it was hard to keep each other’s hands off the other, even while they slept. It just so happened that Stan, and the hulking mass that he was, is an extremely aggressive cuddler in his sleep. So much so that Rick made pillow walls and a device to push Stan back onto his side of the bed so Rick wouldn’t be crushed. 

 

A small one bedroom apartment cluttered with con artistry and genius inventions of the two was more than enough for them as they hardly ever stayed for more than a few days before heading off on a trip. This was their first night home in a month as they had been off planet for an adventure and a con scheme or two. Rick was exhausted, as was Stan, but that didn’t keep Stan from being the horny teddy bear he was.

 

“Stanley.” Rick’s tired voice came out harsh, while his eyes were still closed.

 

“Mm?”

 

“Just what do you plan on doing with that hand of your’s?” he asked, feeling his partner’s hand shoved down his underwear and lazily palming his cock.

 

“What’s it feel like?” Stan let out a hot breath on the back of Rick’s neck, just on the spot he knew drove the lanky man up a wall. Despite his exhaustion, the taller male could feel his boyfriend’s hardon pressed firmly on his ass. To add to Stan’s sleepy desperation Rick rolled his hips back on him. Stan groaned, and it made Rick hot. 

 

“I’m so tired, but you’re making it hard to sleep, big guy~.” Rick purred, pressing closer to the other, Stan’s grip went from lazy palming to a solid hold on his lover’s dick.” You sure wanna do it?”

 

“Yeah.” he pressed his lips to the back of the other’s neck eagerly.” I’m never too tired to watch you unravel beneath me~.”

 

“You’re half asleep. Or maybe completely asleep i can never fucking tell with you.” Rick chuckled and turned over to face his partner. Stan was adorable when he was tired, his  dark circled eyes were still closed and his breathing even. It didn’t take long to conclude that Stan was having one of his sleepwalking fits, only his sleepwalking was actually him just feverishly fucking Rick into the mattress and not realizing what he was doing until he woke the next morning.

 

It shouldn’t be such a damn turn on, but Rick fucking loved it. To know Stan’s desire for him crossed over in his unconscious mind made the scientist enjoy the conscious moments so much more. Rick’s tested this theory as well, whenever they crashed somewhere with friends, Rick would sleep in another room to see if Stan was just humping anything next to him, or it was purely for his boyfriend alone. Stan would always find Rick in his sleep and just have it, no matter where they were. 

 

Rick grinned, Stan could be so rough when he was sleep fucking, not like the kind of rough he was when he was awake, but the kind of animalistic roughness with no regard for the other. It didn’t take but a hot minute for sleeping Stan to slam Rick face first on the mattress, ass up. Stan practically tore off Rick’s boxers. Now there were things the scientist was not a fan of, like Stan using spit instead of lube.

 

A common occurrence when Stan was sleep fucking. But he made up for it by curling those fat fingers just right that it made Rick curl his toes and bite his lip. Stan was so desperate for it tonight that one finger was used before harshly shoving into Rick’s ass.

 

“Fuck! That hurts ya stupid beast!” Rick growled using his long arms to elbow  Stan in the chest, hearing his primal grunts at least let him know that Stan could hear him somewhat. Rick tried his best to adjust but it wasn’t happening, his walls clenched tightly around Stan is such a manner that he could hardly move to reach for the lube. He still managed and hurriedly poured a more than generous amount onto the rest of Stan’s shaft before the sleeping idiot could move. 

 

It felt slightly better but not great as Stan thrust into him, half slick and half dry. Somewhere between the pain and awkward angle Rick was at, he found pleasure. He glanced over his shoulder to see Stan’s usual sleeping face, his mouth partially open and letting loose some of the most animalistic noises Rick has ever heard come out of any being’s mouth.

 

“Stan…” Rick moaned out, focusing on when his boyfriend hit his g spot, making his  roll to the back of his head in the small spurts of bliss.” Oh fuck, harder, baby, harder!”

 

His voice got through to Stan, it was about the only damn thing Stan was aware of aside from pleasure, which prompted stan to get extremely wild with his thrusting. Rick bit the pillow, feeling the bed shake with each thrust. Rick cried out, unable to stop his noises, his own cock bounced with the movement, leaking precum.

 

“S-Stan!” Rick gasped, feeling teeth on his shoulder, Stan must be really into it due to how guttural his grunts were.” more~! Fuck more~!”

 

Stan was a beast, he acted on things he wanted to do while awake but didn’t say due to Rick apparent talent of making everything seem stupid even if he didn’t mean to. The only time the scientist was more expressive was when he was just with Stan. He was drooling, gripping the edge of the bed as tight as he could, riding a high unlike any other as he boyfriend fucked him so hard he was literally seeing stars as a tightness grew in his stomach.  He hoped Stan was as close as he was because he never knew how long Stan’s lust would continue. 

 

Tonight he got lucky that exhaustion showed in favor of Stan, because the stocky man came just a few moments after Rick wondered how close he was. Stan filled the skinnier man up with hot cum and dropped back on the mattress like he hadn’t done anything. Rick finished himself quietly and then cleaned the mess up before crawling back into bed and snuggled up to his boyfriend with a grin.

 

Sex was great, sleep was pretty good, sleep sex was just what the kids call the ‘bee’s knees’, as Stan really let loose and Rick didn’t stop him, he enjoyed it.


End file.
